


Hiding The Impala or "The Rental Car"

by Aina (ainamclane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/Aina
Summary: They have  rental car to keep the impala "save"...





	Hiding The Impala or "The Rental Car"

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say... got the idea from my friend's car...

  
Sam/Dean Slash Archive :: Supernatural Fanfiction

 

 

 

Hiding The Impala or "The Rental Car" by Aina

**Summary:** They have rental car to keep the impala "save"...  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Categories:** Slash  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam  
**Genres:** PWP  
**Warnings:** None  
**Challenges:** None  
**Series:** None  
**Published:** 04/10/07  
**Updated:** 04/10/07

 

Hiding The Impala or "The Rental Car" by Aina

Chapter 1: Hiding The Impala or The Rental Car

**Author's Notes:** not much to say... got the idea from my friend's car...  
hope you like  
please R &R!

* * *

  
It was Sam’s fucking idea. How the hell did Sam persuade him to do this!? Swapping the Impala for one of those fucking family vans with those ceilings where you can look through. No one ever needed those because the sun always heated the car up more than without and it’s blinding like hell?  
  
“Dean, would you please stop whining?”, Sam asked and grinned: “Would you rather it was driven by police if we get caught?”  
  
“Shut up *Sammy*”, growled Dean and stopped their stolen ‘rental-car’ on a little side road.  
  
“Dean, what are you doing? We’re supposed to get to Maine tonight. So why are stopping?”, Sam demanded to know cranky and knew he was bitching but it was just too much fun to let this opportunity pass. He loved annoying Dean way too much.  
  
“Well, I’m not driving into a forest on full moon when I know there’s a werewolf somewhere around that area. So since you decided to steal such a lovely car, why not sleep in?”  
  
With that, Dean flipped all seats flat until even Sam could lay down comfortably on it.  
  
“That’s huge. Now I know why people love to make out in their cars.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. He should have known that whenever Dean was cranky, he got horny as hell.  
  
“So what? We stop because you’re horny?”, Sam asked not believing what just happened.  
  
“No we stop because its well past midnight and we both have been up for somewhat close to 48h. I’m not crashing against a tree or let you drive me into a ditch. Goon night Sammy”, Dean snickered and took some of their in motels stolen blankets and pillows to push them firmly in place and lay down, looking right through those fucking windows and getting greeted by that stupid full moon blinding him.  
  
Next to him, Sam shifted, pulled his sneakers off, followed by his pants and sweater: “Night Dean”, he greeted back friendly but Sam was fucking pissed. He may fit into the car but it was far from being comfortable.  
  
“Fucking car”, bitched Dean and cursed some more.  
  
“Shut up Dean. It’s nice to —for once- see something else besides a crappy ceiling.” Sam told his brother and enjoyed seeing the stars twinkling.  
  
“You’re such a romantic,” snickered Dean and then started chuckling.  
  
Sam just punched Dean’s arm and they started wrestling and throwing half-hearted punches which missed their aim.  
  
“You’re such a girl”, Dean laughed while straddling Sam’s thighs and holding Sam’s arms on either side firmly in place.  
  
The moment Dean said those words Sam knew Dean would notice that he wasn’t a girl.  
  
Fuck. So much for Dean getting horny when he’s cranky.  
  
Well, Sam gets horny by fighting with his brother. Fucking feelings!  
  
Sam watched Dean closely; how Dean’s muscles were tense, ready to strike again, the way he watched Sam, his pants tightening over his hard cock…  
  
“Oh fuck Sam!”, groaned Dean and apparently they both had noticed in the same moment. So Sam tried to buck Dean off but the effect was a complete different one because he was pushing Dean off from his thighs more towards his hips and now his cock was pressed against Dean’s ass and…  
  
“Oh fucking…fuck, Sam…”, Dean locked eyes with Sam and his pupils were nearly black.  
  
“Dean, please do something”, demanded Sam and lay perfectly still.  
  
“Fuck me Sammy, please”, begged Dean, rubbing against Sam’s cock, leaning down and kissing Sam.  
  
The first touch of lips and tongues was sending jolts through them and it was the last they needed to rush things.  
  
They frantically tried to shove all their cloths away at once, trying to reach every bit of skin as soon as possible while trying to get more friction to get off soon while at the same time let it last.  
  
When Dean had all his clothes off he helped Sam to get rid of his shorts and hit his head on those fucking roof-windows. Cursing, he locked eyes with Sam and saw Sam grinning but they both didn’t comment on the incident, crushing their mouths together and just kissing while Dean was fumbling to get the lube out of a duffle.  
  
When he finally found it, he moved down to take Sam’s cock between his lips, brushing the tip with his tongue and pushing into the slit, tasting Sam: “Oh god, I love the way you taste.”  
  
Sam just grunted a response and bucked upwards, his cock sliding into Dean’s mouth and against the back of his throat, letting Dean gag slightly. Mumbling an excuse Sam tried to settle back down but Dean followed him back down, not letting go of Sam.  
  
Slicking Sam’s cock with his salvia, Dean fumbled for the lube and coated his fingers —without Sam’s notice- and pushed them inside of him, working himself open while distracting Sam.  
  
When he had nearly enough, Dean crawled back up to Sam, kissing him and settling down just above Sam’s cock, so that it was pressed against his opening but not sliding in yet: “God Sammy, you’re fucking beautiful.”  
  
“Fuck Dean, please…” and Sam bucked his hips, letting his cock slide along Dean’s crack and getting just enough friction that his whole body shuddered.  
  
Dean smiled and pushed back, letting Sam finally slid in, deep and perfect: “Oh Fuck”, moaned Dean and started rocking his hips slowly and carefully. When Sam bucked his hips and hit his prostate, Dean cried out and Sam swore Dean was competing with the werewolf.  
  
Getting up on his knees and back down, Dean set the pace and Sam could tell it was only slow because Dean’s knees weren’t playing along but this was gone soon enough and Sam forgot everything besides that hot tightness around his dick.  
  
Watching Sam watching him was so fucking hot, Dean knew he could come right from that but he didn’t want to just yet. The battle was lost when Sam brushed his thumb across the tip of his cock and brought it back to taste Dean. That’s when Dean sank down on Sam one last time and came, taking Sam with him over the edge.  
  
Riding out their orgasms, they stayed like that for a while before Dean slid sideways and off of Sam: “Love you.”  
  
“I know. Now, who’s the romantic?”, Sam teased but cuddled around Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest and just listening to the heartbeat of his brother.  
  
“Shut up. It’s all you and how beautiful you look with all the starlight on you”, muttered Dean and kissed the mop of hair.  
  
“Still think this car is crap?”  
  
“We can keep it until its save to drive the Impala again, though I would miss this in her.” Dean stroked Sam’s back and pulled some blankets close.  
  
“I miss her, too”, Sam grinned and nibbled on Dean’s nipples.  
  
“Oh Fuck Sam, stop it, please!”, Dean moaned but was hard once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam woke up from a sharp rattling on the window.  
  
“Fuck”, he cursed, looking right up out of the window and staring…at the face of a state trooper!  
  
“Would you mind coming outside, please?”  
  
“Dean, we’re screwed!”, Sam groaned and looked to his brother next to him who slowly blinked.  
  
Grinning, Dean shook his head and laughed: “Don’t worry Sam. They don’t know we’re brothers and you can hardly blame one of sleeping in their van with toned windows. They might see us through the ceiling but well…no one else looks though the roof besides police.”  
  
“Well, they’ve seen enough of you already!” Sam said and indicated for all the blankets shattered aside but not covering them.  
  
Dean just grinned and moved to get his cloths, throwing everything that belonged to Sam at his little brother: “Oh Sammy, I’m all yours. Don’t get jealous.”  
  
Once dressed, they climbed out of the car and Dean moved over to the officer: “Morning. Sorry for parking here but we were falling asleep and before we crashed into a tree, we stopped.”  
  
“Not a problem, Sir. Do you mind identifying yourself?”, the man asked while eying Sam’s exit of the car.  
  
“Sure. Not a problem. Sam, do you mind getting my id with yours? My wallet’s on the driver’s seat”, smirked Dean at Sam and his eyes explained he should get the homeland security one.  
  
Sam went to get them and got himself Agent Samuel Gray and for Dean Agent Jeremiah Schaefer: “Here you go, officer.”  
  
Checking the id’s, the state trooper nodded and handed them back: “Sorry for checking on you, Agents. Is your car still running? If not I’ll give you a hand.”  
  
“Thanks, let me just check and if it’s okay, we won’t need any help”, answered Dean and got into the car, starting it and waving his thanks at the trooper who made his way back to his own vehicle and disappeared while Sam got in next to Dean.  
  
“Let’s just get rid of this car”, demanded Sam and looked up to watch some birds fly away: “Full moon’s over anyway and it’s supposed to rain the next few days. There will be no stars…”  
  
“We’ll take a van again…I love the space and we can pull over whenever you want.”  
  
“But you still want your Impala back?”, Sam asked and smiled.  
  
“Sure, but it’s just too small for you freak. Don’t worry we’ll think of it when it comes to it…”  
  
Sam just nodded and shook his head. He hoped they could keep the van a little longer though…  
  
Fin

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://samdean.archive.nu/viewstory.php?sid=1218>


End file.
